


Meeting

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [51]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prmpt- 6. G1; fem!Prowl/fem!Jazz - “Yes, Madam!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Jazz couldn't help but stare at the femme that she passed as she was walking into the Autobot complex. Her doorwings were held out stiffly on her back, her armor was a stark white and black. She stopped in front of her, brow raising. 

“Are you Jazz? I am supposed to retrieve you and take you to your assigned post. Please follow me.” 

“Yes, Madam!” Jazz said as she turned sharply. It was hard not to stare at her as they made their way through headquarters. She was a thing of beauty. She wanted to reach out and touch those pert little doorwings, but clenched her hands at her sides instead. “What do you do, ma’am,?”

“I’m a junior level tactical officer,” she said in a pert tone, not looking back at her. 

“Oh. I’ve not seen you here,” Jazz tried again. 

“No, I don’t imagine you would,” she said. 

“Ah, what’s your name?” Jazz asked, walking faster to walk beside her. 

“I don’t see how that is relevant. I am only taking you to Tactical Commander Stakeout. I don’t see how that is relevant.” 

“Well---”Jazz frowned and searched her processor. “Why not?” 

The femme stopped and blinked at her, and looked flustered. Mechs (or femmes) rarely looked past her cool demeanor. “It’s Prowl.” 

Jazz grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, “Lovely to meet you, Prowl. What a lovely name for a lovely femme.” 

Prowl looked at her, plating heating in embarrassment, and becoming more flustered by the moment.


End file.
